Unwanted Sister
by Drusilla11
Summary: -no idea what to write here,but the story's good...I swear!!!!- Chappie 4 up!....please read it!!! *sheepy looking*
1. The beginning

A/N:First of all I would like to ask for apologize, because I'm hungarian, and I'm not used to write in english...so...if ya see something, then tell me, okey? Thank!And one more thing....if ya read 'whilst' it means 'while'.And PG13 because of some of the senses.I do not own the characters (except those who you can't recognize).Every character is owned by J.K.Rowling.I only use them for the fanfiction!And sorry if someone think's that Blaise Zabini is a girl...I think it's a boy...Every sense is made by myself.Don't use it without telling me.Oh, and everything similarity is only accident  
  
Chapter 1:The beginning  
  
"Well...it's so hard to tell this story...it happend years ago...She was my best friend...but she had to go away...Anyway...my name is Cornelia and I'm telling a story about my best friend.But enough of this.Let me start the story...  
  
It started on September 1, at 11:00 a.m. The Hogwarts Express rolled out of the King's Cross station, platform 9 3/4.The 16 years old Draco Malfoy sat alone on one of the cabins,when somebody knocked.  
  
- Come in - he said.  
  
-Do ya have a free seat?Every cabin is full - entered a dirty-blonde haired about 16 years old girl, with bright blue eyes.She had long hair, what was made in braid.  
  
- Hi.My name is Drusilla Winter.I'm gonne learn here from now on.I'm in Slytherin. - Draco had heard every informacion he wanted to ask,so he had to introduct himself.  
  
- My name is Draco Malfoy.I'm in Slytherin too.Where did you come from?  
  
- I'm from Hungary.  
  
- And how come you know, where you'll be?  
  
-Oh...I had a chat with the Sorting Hat in the summer.  
  
They continued to chat till the train entered Hogwarts.After the Sorting Ceremony,Dumbledore stood up, and started a speech.  
  
- As you know, Forbidden Forest is... - and he telled everything, what is forbidden - ...and last, but not liest, we have a new student from our hungarien cousin-school:Drusilla Winter - She stood up, but just for a moment, but she couldn't miss the wispering.  
  
- Did you see her?She sits by Malfoy! - wispered Weasley.Dumbledore waited till it was quite again.  
  
- We have 2 new Prefects:Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy - some people claped - And now let's eat!  
  
  
  
After eating Potter,Weasley and Granger went to meet Drusilla.  
  
- Hi.My name is-  
  
- I know.Ya'r Harry Potter - said Drusilla and looked at the boy's scar.Harry felt a horrible pain.He even felled on the floor in pain.Granger and Weasley helped him up,and asked:  
  
- What's wrong? - Potter looked at Drusilla, and answered:- Nothing - then they went away.  
  
  
  
After days and weeks past by, the Halloween has come.Draco and Drusilla wanted to go togather to the party,but Drusilla had a better idea:  
  
- Let's stay here,in the Slytherin commonroom, and let's psychomany!  
  
- What????We can't do that!  
  
- Why not? - asked Drusilla with an evil smile in her voice,but not on her face.  
  
- Because...because...well...o.k....  
  
- Great!After everyone left, I'll bring the stuff down, and we can start.  
  
- And I'm coming too! - ran a girl down the stairs.  
  
- No, your not, Pansy! - shouted Draco at her.  
  
- Well then I have to talk to Professor Snape...  
  
- Okey, okey, ya can come...But don't mess up a thing! - said Drusilla.  
  
They waited till everybody went away to the ball, and after Blaise has left with Millicent, Drusilla brang the candles, witch had a horrible smell.  
  
- Do we need these? - asked Draco with plugged noses.  
  
- Yes, we do.  
  
- And who will we...?  
  
- Well...Dru!You said, that your parents have died.What about them? - asked Draco  
  
- Ahm...I don't think so... - started Drusilla  
  
- Oh, come on! - begged Pansy.  
  
- But.... - started the girl again, but Draco and Pansy have started it...so Drusilla had to join them. After a few minutes, a ginger-haired women's ghost appeared in the common room.Her features were just like Drusilla's.  
  
- She's your mother? - asked Draco - Her eyes are very familiar...but they aren' your's...  
  
- I know..." 


	2. Misunderstandings

ok...STILL Beta-less,because my beta NEVER attaches the dokument...anyway...i'm done with chappie 7,and i'm try to update every friday...anyway...enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2:Misunderstandings  
  
"Draco and Drusilla were walking on the grounds in the late fall, hand-by- hand..it was early night,but the moon was already up...Drusilla lied down on the grass, and looked at the stars.  
  
- The sky tonight is so...so...beautiful... - she said with a wondering face.  
  
- Yeah...sure... - answered Draco trying to decide, is Drusilla stupid, or just sick...  
  
- Why don't ya ly down?Just look at the stars...they're... - she sighed, and after a little pause, she continued - Oh...Draco...why is everything so complicated?  
  
- 'dunno... - answered the boy, while lying down by the girl.Draco looked at Dru...he suddenly felt smething...something he never felt...as he looked at her, he saw her a lot more beautiful, than normaly.As the moon shined on her face,while she was looking at the stars.Then she looked over to Draco.  
  
- Why are you staring at me like this? - she asked, but the answer stuck in Draco's throat, and for his luck, they heared noises from not far away.  
  
- What was that? - asked Drusilla  
  
- Probably someone's cat.  
  
- 'hope it's not Filch's.  
  
- Sure isn't...but...if we're here...all alone... - Draco had a mysterious tone in his voice.  
  
- Ahm...Draco...all you all right?Is there something wrong?  
  
- Nothing... - he answered in the same voice.  
  
- I..I think I'll go to sl... - but she couldn't finish her sentence, because Draco kissed her.Drusilla couldn't do a thing, because she freezed in surprise.When Draco let her go, she only said in a cold (but littlebit still surprised) tone:  
  
- I really have to go now... - then se got up, and went back to the castle.  
  
Next day at breakfest, when Draco got down, Drusilla was already eating.Draco sat by her.  
  
- Hi.  
  
- Hi.How are ya?  
  
- Fine.You?  
  
- Fine too - she talked like everything was like before.  
  
- And last night?  
  
- I don't wanna talk about last night...  
  
- Why not?  
  
- Because what last night happend was...was an accident...and I want to forget it.Just think of it, like...like if it was a dream...a horrible dream...ok?  
  
- Well...horrible, or not, you didn't really tried to stop it!  
  
- I was too surprised!And anyway...why did ya do it?  
  
- What do you think?  
  
- No...I don't believe ya... - she tried to concentrate on the food, but Draco kept on talking to her.She slamed the toast on her plate, and left to the dungeons for her books.The boy went after her, and when he finaly catched up with the girl, he grabed her wrist, turned her back, so they faced each other.Draco looked in Drusilla's eyes, then he kissed the girl, who pushed him away.  
  
- Stop...listen...it's not that I don't like ya, but...this is a littlebit quick for me, ya know...  
  
- So?  
  
- So don't act like a baby, and be patient, okey? - Draco sighed, and grumbled something "okey"-like.After that they went for there stuff, and walked off for classes.  
  
- Hey - greeted Drusilla Draco after classes on the grounds.But the boy was not alone.Blaise and Pansy were with him.  
  
- Hey - they greeted her too.  
  
- How come ya 3 are together?  
  
- Ahm...we met while coming out - ansewer Daco  
  
- Oh.Have ya found ya'r cat,Pansy?  
  
- Not y-yet... - she protested  
  
- Oh, guys, I just wish back Hungry...  
  
- Why? - asked Blaise  
  
- Why??Why???How can ya ask that? - Blaise's face turn a littlebit reddish - Ofcourse because of my family...and my friends...and... - Drusilla looked at Draco for a moment, and lied - ...and everything else there... - she sighed - but let's talk about something else...Ya probable have a point to come here to chat with me.So, what is it? - she looked at Blaise and Pansy, because she didn't wanted to hear Draco's reason.  
  
- Well...there's no point - said Pansy  
  
- Come on...ya can't fool me...Tell it! - but in the next moment Pansy pointed her wand on Drusilla, and in another moment she swooned.When she woke up, she was tied to a chair in the Griffindor common room.She faced Potter, Weasley and Granger.  
  
- Morning - greeted her Potter.  
  
- I thought you'll never wake up! - protested Weasley - you have no idea how hard it was to tie you there!  
  
- What do ya want? - she said.Her head hurted.Probable when she swooned, she hit her head in something.  
  
- Just wanna know what you did to Harry on the first day.  
  
- What could've I done to him?Hypnotize?Come on...it's a bad joke...so untie me! - she tried to break free, but the rope were too strong - What do ya wanna hear?Maybe: 'Okay, I'm a Death Eater, and I wanna give Potter to the Dark Lord"?Or what? - she keeped trying.  
  
- Well that didn't sound too bad...  
  
- Oh, shut up, Scarhead, and let me go.Maybe then I'll wouldn't have a talk with Snape - she acted just like Draco.  
  
- I think you shouldn't talk like that to Harry - steped in front Weasley, while pining his wand on the girl.  
  
- Ya would do a thing.And do ya know, why?Because ya'r in Griffindor, and a Griffindor wouldn't shoot, while it's enemy is defenceless - that evilish tone was in her voise, that she used befor.It was very familiar to Potter.  
  
- I'll do it!Even befor you recodnise it!  
  
- Than why don't ya do it?  
  
- Because...because...  
  
- Because ya'r afraid of ya'r mother, aren't ya?  
  
- I'm not!  
  
- Well then?  
  
- Bevi...  
  
- STOOOP!!!!!!! - cried out Granger, who was quite till now.She was sitting on the sofa, but now she jumped up, walked to Drusilla, and untied her.  
  
- Ahm...thanks... - Drusilla was still blinking in suprise, but she shaked her head, and turned to the boys - I'll go say good bye, before ya'll going home with the train - she then left the common room.Drusilla told everything to Snape, who wanted to expell them, but they only got some detections.  
  
Time ran as if it were in a race, and when the students woke up, it was Winter-Break.Draco and Dru decided to stay, and so did the Potter-gang.  
  
Drusilla was walking lonely on the hallway, didn't even see, where she was going.She only woke up, when she bumbed into someone.  
  
- Sorry - she muttered, walking on.  
  
- Hey! - she heard Weasley's voice.  
  
- What?I said sorry! - she tried to walk on.  
  
- Your not going anywhere this time! - she felt that the boy grabed her, she started to turn around, but half way Weasley punched her.She didn't punch back.Her lips were bleeding.She muttered something like "leave me alone" but she got another punch and now her nose was bleeding too.The boy hited her a few more times, then he pushed her down the staires and she swooned again.  
  
- So what happened? - she heard a voice ask, when she woke up.Her whole body was in pain.She couldn't even move, and she didn't feel her arm.It was probable broken.  
  
- She fell of the staires.Mr. Weasley told me, that she wasn't her.She was walking without seeing where she's going, but everything will be fine...In a few days - she recodnized Madam Pomfrey's voice.  
  
- Well.I have to go now - answered Dumbledore.She waited till she heard the door shut and after that she opend her eyes.  
  
- Good morning, Ms.Winter.How are we?  
  
- Am I in hell? - she asked while trying to sit up.  
  
- Don't you dear try to sit up! - said the Madam, while pushing her back.Drusilla heard knocking, she looked to the door, as Madam Pomfrey opened it.Draco was standing there.  
  
- No visiters!  
  
- I'm not a visiter.Just brought Dru's breakfest, if she's awake yet.  
  
- She's awake - said the pacient  
  
- Then came I give it to her?  
  
- Okey... - the docter let him come in, and walked in her office.Draco gave the food the Drusilla and sat down by her.  
  
- So...what happened?Everybody says that you falled of the staires...but as I know, your not blind.  
  
- Yeah...I'm not...but...Draco...it was so... - she huged the boy with her good arm, and teares droped from her chin - ...oh...I'm glad yar here...  
  
- What happened? - he asked again  
  
- I was walking...I...I bumbed in him exedantly, and...  
  
- Weasley! - Draco burst into the Griffindor common room  
  
- What? - the boy asked, while standing up from a chair.  
  
- Why did you fight with her? - Draco walked so closely to Weasley, that there noses bumbed in each other.  
  
- I dunno what your talking about, but leave me alone.  
  
- You know exactly what I'm....Hey!Granger!And where are you going?  
  
- Ahm...In the library studieing... - she tried  
  
- On holyday?  
  
- Ahm...yes... - she quickly left the room.  
  
Drusilla heard knocking.Madam Pomfrey was still in her office, so she got up, and walked to open the door.  
  
- Granger? - she looked suprised - Non of the griffs are here.  
  
- I came to you.  
  
- Yar wanna fight with me too? - she walked back to bed - So Draco went down to Weasley?  
  
- Yeah...they're still shouting at each other.  
  
- Bloody hell...  
  
- And why did ya come?  
  
- Well... - she started, but Madam Pomfrewy interrupted her  
  
- I SAID NO VISITORS!!!!SHE NEEDS REAST!! - she pussed the Griffindor out of the room.Drusilla layed down to the bed, and tried to sleep." 


	3. The Truth

FINALLY!!!!!!!!These are beta-ed *startes to dance in happyness*  
thanks leaf for that the story makes sense...and...of...I forgot....oh,yes....reviews!!!!!pls!!!  
thanks for reviews [Ch.1] : leaf ; Desdemona ; Sofia/3sh  
thanks for reviews [Ch.2] : Sofia/3sh   
  
  
anyway...enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Truth  
  
  
The next day the nurse healed Drusilla's broken arm, but could do nothing about the scars. Drusilla hurried down to breakfast and sat down next to Draco.   
  
- Mornin'   
  
- Morning - answered the boy. Drusilla saw that he had a black eye.   
  
- Bloody hell. Did ya have a fight? - He nodded. - I shouldn't have told...   
  
- He's even more wore off. - He smiled evilly, and Dru looked at the Gryffindor table. Weasley looked horrible. He had a ton of bandages on him.   
  
- Ya...ya wanted to beat him to death?   
  
- Exactly...but McGonagall interrupted. We have to go do detentions. - The girl stood up, and walked to the main table, talked to McGonagall and then walked back to Draco - Okay. I'm going to do the detections.   
  
- Why?   
  
- Because it's my fault.   
  
- I'm coming with you - Draco talked to McGonagall, then walked out towards the Slytherin common room. Drusilla followed him out and half way she stopped him.   
  
- Thanks. - She surprised Draco when she kissed him on the face and hurried away in the girl's dorm.  
  
_ ~ * ~ _  
  
It was about midnight. Potter tried to sleep, but he heard talking. Putting on his glasses, he looked out the window. Draco and Drusilla were doing their detentions. Potter listened closely.   
  
- So you think I'm weak? Take that! - said the girl while throwing a snowball at the boy. They were supposed to be digging away the snow, but they were playing instead   
  
- I do! - he threw a snowball at her. Dru suddenly stopped playing.   
- Stop. Somebody's watching us, - She looked up, and saw Potter.She looked straight into Potter's eyes, who felt a horrible pain. Potter backed away. He was sure that Drusilla had something to do with Voldemort.   
  
Next day Potter talked to Granger, who had put away from the Polyjuice Poiton in case they would need it again. He then knocked out Draco and transformed into the blond.   
  
- Hey! Dru! - Harry, now Draco, said as he ran to Drusilla.  
  
- Hi! Where have ya been?   
  
- Ahm...To the library - Dru looked at him.   
  
- Are ya all right?   
  
- Yeah. Just come here - he pulled her into an empty classroom.   
  
- Draco! I told ya I don't wanna...what?   
  
- I asked, are you related to Vol...ahm...You-Know-Who.   
  
- Who do you think you are? - she slapped Potter on face and left. Potter ran after her.   
  
- Don't lie to me. I know you have something to do with Voldemort.   
  
- Draco...what do ya want from me? I'm getting scared of ya... - she really did look frightened.   
  
- Tell me the truth! - he demanded   
  
- Draco...please...leave me alone...please... - Eyes filling with tears, she ran away.   
  
_ ~ * ~ _ Breakfast  
  
Draco sat by Dru. He didn't know a thing from yesterday.   
  
- Hi.   
  
- What do ya want?   
  
- What are you talking about?   
  
- You know what I'm talking about!   
  
- I...I don't!   
  
- Yes ya do! Don't act like nothing happened yesterday! - She stood up and shouted, so everyone watched them.   
  
- Dru...don't make sense.   
  
- I do what I want! - Dru slapped him and walked away.   
  
- What's with her? - Draco asked Pansy   
  
- You are such a disgusting boy! - She went after Drusilla.   
  
- Blaise! Somebody! Anybody! Would someone tell me what's wrong with her?!? - Blaise looked at him, like if he's crazy, but he told what he knew.   
  
- What? I didn't even see her since breakfast yesterday! - he looked at the Potter-Weasley duo. They both were laughing. He walked to them. They tried to stop laughing, but couldn't. - I have a feeling that you two have something to do with what happened yesterday, Potter. If I find out that you have something to do with all this, I'll kill you! - Draco walked away and the two Gryffindors stopped laughing..   
  
- Should we tell him?   
  
- Are you sick? - Weasley continued eating.   
  
_ ~ * ~ _   
  
- It's...it's not like what he said...but the way he asked...and...and the way he looked at me...like...like I'm his enemy...and now...he's acting like nothing happened...but the worse is that I slapped him twice... - Drusilla began to cry again   
  
- It's not your fault. He's stupid - started Pansy.   
  
- It is my fault! I shouldn't been so angry at him...but...oh! I hate him!   
  
- Maybe he wasn't himself - tried Blaise   
  
- Then who??   
  
- Ahm...maybe someone using Polyjuice Potion? - said a fourth voice.   
  
- Granger? - Blaise's mouth fell open.   
  
- I have to tell you something. It wasn't Mal...er...Draco who did this. It was Harry.   
  
- Potter? Granger, are ya sick, or something? - Drusilla wiped her eyes.   
  
- I'm sure that was Harry. Yesterday, after breakfast, he asked me for the potion and I didn't see him the rest of the day.   
  
- Oh...bloody hell...I have to find Draco! - Dru jumped up and ran out of the common room, looking for Draco.   
  
_ ~ * ~ _  
  
"Why's she so mad at me?" thought Draco while walking out of the Great Hall. "I didn't even see her. Maybe that's the problem? Or I forgot something? Maybe some Hungarian feast..."He walked out of the castle and lied down on a bench and looked at the sky for hour-like minutes, when suddenly:   
  
- Draco! I've been looking everywhere for ya!   
  
- What do you want?   
  
- Draco, I have to tell you something. I was very-very stupid and Granger told me that Potter used a Polyjuice Potion to be ya and ask if...if ...   
  
- You don't have to tell, if you don't want to. - Draco stood up.   
  
- Okay...Oh...Draco...I'm so glad it wasn't ya... - she hugged the boy and kissed the boy. He was a little bit surprised but he requited the kiss.   
  
- I think I love you - whispered the girl with a gentle smile.   
  
- I don't think. I know - whispered the boy back - You really look cute when you smile - the girl blushed.   
  
- Draco, there's a black dog behind ya.   
  
- What? - he asked confused  
  
- Bloody hell...I hate dogs... - she started backing away as the dog walked towards her.   
  
- I'll go get help! - said Draco before running into the castle   
  
- Good doggy...nice doggy...leave me alone, okay? Please? - she reached for her wand - No? Well...Stupefy! - but the dog jumped out of the way and then jumped on top of Drusilla. Just then, the Potter-gang and Draco appeared. The dog ran towards Potter, who greeted it.   
  
- Hey, Sirius! - the dog ran in the Forbidden Forest, and the trio followed. Weasley grabbed Drusilla's wrist, so she had to go too, and Draco ran after them to free the girl. They were deep in the forest before the dog transformed into a human. Drusilla screamed in terror as she faced Sirius Black.   
  
- Good to see you again, Elyon. - he said. Everyone looked at Drusilla.   
  
- Wh...what did ya call me?   
  
- Elyon. That is your real name. You are Voldemort's daughter.   
  
- I'm not!   
  
- Should I prove it?   
  
- Yes!   
  
- Imperio! What is your real name?   
  
- Drusilla Winter - she said calmly, not like if she would try to defend herself from the curse.   
  
- Who are your parents?   
  
- Brigitta Pilis Winter and Thomas Winter.   
  
- Your lying!   
  
- I'm not! - Sirius slapped her on face.   
  
- Tell the truth!   
  
- Hey! - Draco interrupted - If she's under Imperius, how could she lie?   
  
- What do ya want from me? - Dru asked Sirius - What would happen if I would say "Yes, I'm Elyon"?   
  
- I would kill you.   
  
- Well...thats...thats not a good point, ya know... - Sirius ignored her and sent the Crusiatus curse on her. Instead of falling, Dru grabbed Draco's shoulder and shook.   
  
- Let me ask you: If your not Voldemort's daughter, then why are you immune to these curses?   
  
- Well... - she was still shaking, because she still had the curse on her. She fell to the ground, when Draco backed away from her - if...if I have to... - she stopped shacking, stood up, and began to transform. Her hair reached her shoulders and changed to dark brown. Her eyes turned blood-red and her skin became pale. She really was Elyon. 


	4. Siblings

A/N : I *know* it's wierd,but I can't help it....  
anyway thanks Sofia/3sh for the R/R...i'm not really happy,that only she's reading [or just she's R/Ring]---so *if* you read it, pls R/R!!!!thanks!!!!!   
  
Chapter 4: Siblings  
  
- I told you it' her - said Sirius to the kids who had frozen in terror.   
  
- Yes. So what? - her voice was very different too.   
  
- I'll kill you. - said Sirius, ready to say the death-curse   
  
- Don't - demanded Potter. - I want to talk with her first.   
  
- I'm listening - said Elyon, while sitting down by a tree.   
  
- I ask, you answer, agree?   
  
- Agree.   
  
- Well, then, who are you exactly?   
  
- I'm your half-sister - she grinned   
  
- What? You're siblings with Potter?! - Draco's mouth opened.   
  
- Yeah. I don't remember everything, so Sirius will have to help me out. It was seventeen years ago...Father, I mean Voldemort, had so much power, he could done whatever he wanted. He didn't know anything about love or kindness until Lily Potter came. She was the summer in his winterish heart - Weasley muttered something "I have an idea where's your name from", but Elyon didn't care - The light in the dark, and so on. He fell in love with her, but Lily had a husband. He became Voldemort's mortal enemy. They hated each other with full heart and Lily decided to stay with James instead of Voldemort. That's when you came, Harry, but before Voldemort was nice to Lily. They really liked each other so much, I was born. Well, this is the part, that I don't know...   
  
- Lily left you with Voldemort and told James that she was under Imperius.   
  
- Oh, yes, thanks. Anyway, I lived with a lot of Death Eaters and my father. They gave me the Dark Mark, so I'll always remember, who I am. - she showed the mark. Voldemort made me immune it the Imperius and Crusiatus, which I'm really thankful for. I hate my godfather, Wormtail. I remember clearly that night. Father and Wormtail went to the Potter's house. Father went in and left Wormtail and me outside. Soon I saw green lights and a man's voice "Bring him out!".Then my mother ran out with a baby in her hand - her eyes filled with tears - she looked at Wormtail and me...I asked "I'm your daughter!" and she answered "I don't have a daughter" and ran of with the baby. When I looked around, Wormtail was gone and soon Father ran out after Mother and I saw another green light.I started searching for Wormtail, but I only saw him - she pointed at Sirius - a lot of dead Mggles and my godfather's finger.I waited for Father, but he didn't come. Then a giant came, so I hid in the ruins and after a few hours I ran into a nearby forest. Later on, I was able to travel to Hungary where I've lived since. This is the only memory I have of here. - She lifted a parchment - It's a letter from Mother to me. It's locked with magic and I can't break the spell...But by now, I don't even want to know, what's in it - the tears covered her whole face, but she still didn't cry.   
  
- Can I kill her now? - asked Sirius   
  
- No - answered everybody else.   
  
- Draco...I know you hate me now...but...bloody hell...I really love you... - Elyon said while facing the boy - I know that you don't believe it, but I just hope that you don't hate me...much. - Draco kneeled down by her and kissed her on the lips. - I already miss you - she cried.   
  
- You hate me, right? You wish me to hell...but you didn't a few minutes ago! - she stood up and pointed her wand on Draco - I'm so sorry, Draco...I really...but I have to do it. You have no idea what times are coming...It'll be better for both of us... - she pause for a second - But...perhaps...but no...your surely say no...   
  
- What?   
  
- Well...you could follow your father and... -Before she could finish, Sirius knocked her out.  
  
- She's not dead...yet...   
  
- We can't bring her back to the school like this! She should turn back...Where's her Polyjuice Potion? - Draco looked for a bottle of brown liquid.   
  
- She didn't use that. She didn't need it.   
  
- Then we should wake her up...   
  
- Do as you think... - Sirius left them after he said - Ennervate - Elyon woke up.   
  
- We go back to the castle as if nothing happened, agree? - Draco said. The girl nodded and transformed into Drusilla. When she was done, she and Draco went a little bit behind of the trio.   
  
- So...would ya join us?   
  
- Maybe...Maybe not..   
  
- Ahm... - she spoke louder, so the Gryffindors could hear - would ya all try and not mention this in Hogwarts? Please?   
  
- We'll see... - muttered Weasley   
  
- Er.. - Draco whispered to the girl - can I call you Elyon? It matches your outfit.   
  
- Well...Only if there aren't any teachers or students around.   
  
- Okay, Elyon - grinned the boy, then he pushed her to a tree.   
  
- Draco, what are...? -The boy kissed her and they slowly slid to the ground.  
  
(A/N:..ahm...ya get it...don't ya?)   
  
_ ~ * ~ _  
  
When Dru...ahm...Elyon woke up, she was sitting in Draco's lap, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.   
  
- 'Morning, luv - he smiled at her.   
  
- "luv"? Ya mean..we...I mean...you and I were...?   
  
- Yes - he was still smiling - But I think it's time to get back to Hogwarts. We missed breakfast. - He kissed her and she remembered everything.   
  
- OK - she stood up and looked at the tree. There was a sign that said: "Hogwarts is this way. Have fun, Hermione." and under it was an arrow.   
  
- It looks like Granger saw us... - Elyon giggled.   
  
- Let's get the hell out of here. - They walked of to the castle.   
  
When they reached the castle, it was lunchtime so they went to the Great Hall where Dumbledore was talking:   
  
- In the mean time of the parents will be in the school too.   
  
- You're lucky, that your parents can't come - whispered Draco.   
  
- I think my Hungarian parents will come. - When they walked back to the Slytherin common room, witch was full of parents looking for their children. An odd looking women, her husband and a man in his late twenties came over to Elyon and they started talking in Hungarian. Elyon glanced at Draco's parents and her eyes twinkled. Lucius saw this and turned to the girl.   
  
- You looked familiar to me, - he said.   
  
- I don't think I know ya. My name is Drusilla Winter. These are my parents: Brigitta Winter and Thomas Winter and he's my brother: Joseph Winter - As Lucius talked with the Winters, Draco whispered to Elyon - Let's get out of this place. - She went with him, but did not realize that her brother followed them.   
  
- These days will be really long... - signed Elyon - especially since my brother's here. He's so protective of me. He didn't let me date at all.   
  
- But he's not here now. - Draco was about to kiss her, when suddenly Joseph appeared.   
  
- Ya leave my sister alone!!! - he said, shaking his fist.   
  
- József! Azonnal hagyd békén Dracot!!! - Elyon shouted at her brother. (A/N: translation: "Joseph! Leave Draco alone!").   
  
- Csak meg akarlak védeni az *olyan* alakoktól!! - they continued. (A/N: "I just wanna protect you from *those* kind of boys!!").   
  
- Nem mindenki olyan mint Hannó! - (A/N: "Not everyone is like Hanno!" ).  
  
- Lerí róla, hogy o is ugyanúgy kihasznál. - He pointed at Draco who had no clue what was being said. (A/N:"Just looking at him tells that he's just the same" ).  
  
- De én szeretem ot! - (A/N: "But I love him!").   
  
Joseph slapped his sister. Elyon ran away as fast as she could and Draco ran after her without thinking. He wasn't stupid, so he knew, that that "Hanno" guy was Elyon's previous boyfriend. When he caught up with her, the boy stopped the girl.   
  
- Who's that Hanno guy?   
  
- Don' wanna talk about it...   
  
- But I do. Who is he?   
  
- Let's go somewhere quieter, - she said and the two walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She began to speak.- Hanno was my boyfriend when I was thirteen. I was really stupid to get fancy on him. I met him my first year at Roxfort. He's a year older than me. In school, we were friends...   
  
- Just like us? - Draco cut her sentence in half.   
  
- Just like us. What happened was this. The school tried out a new thing called Blue Tours. Every month those who were interested, gathered in the Grounds and we took a walking trip around Hungary somewhere, just like Muggles. In my third year on one of the two-days-trip, I woke up in the middle of the night in his arms, but I didn't remember what happened the night before. After that, he was hanging around me all time. Every night I cried, because I hated him so much. Ever since then, Joseph thinks that every boy is doing the same thing,- she trailed off.  
  
- Oh... - "Why do I have the feeling , she's lying?"he thought   
  
They walked back to the castle where the families were already eating. Elyon and her parents started a conversation in their native tounge (here's the translation):   
  
- Guess what, Dru! - started her mother   
  
- Yes, Mom?   
  
- We talked to Dumbledore and he said that you can come home for the last few weeks! -Elyon spit out the pumpkin juice, that she was drinking and quickly said sorry to Blaise, who was covered with it.   
  
- WHAT? I WANNA STAY *HERE*!!!!   
  
- Drusilla! Your coming home with us tomorrow morning so go and start packing! - demanded her father. She stood up and angrily walked away. Draco, Blaise and Pansy ran after her.   
  
- What did they say? - they asked. Dru told them everything.   
  
- That's not fair if you don't want to go!   
  
- Yeah!   
  
- Well...I have to go packing - Elyon walked down in the common room...only Draco followed her.   
  
- Draco, my family would not bring me back.  
  
- How do you know?   
  
- I dunno. I just have a feeling. In case it's true and I can't come back, don't try to find me, ok? Don't even try it! Promise me!   
  
- I can't.... - Draco tried to hug her, but Elyon pushed away and ran in the girl's dorm. 


End file.
